Davina
Quote "Father's Light, Mother's warmth." ☆Information☆ Former consort to the Archangel Gabriel Nickname(s): Mom ☆ Personal Information ☆ Race/species: Angel /Reaper Father: Yahweh (Yes, that god) Mother: Divine Goddess Age(and how old they look): She's not sure. At least 8-9000 years old. She looks between 20-40 depending on the day. Orientation/Sexual preference: yes please. ☆ Appearence ☆ Height: 5'7" Weight: 170 Mental age: Very Old Contacts?: No Glasses?: Sometimes for reading. She likes that they make her look smart. Glasses?: Sometimes for reading. She likes that they make her look smart. Face shape: Roundish Describe their eyes: They tend to change color with her moods Describe their nose: Larger Parisian Describe their lips: Full Ears(pointed, cat, etc.): large and rounde Body build(slim, muscular, etc.): À little curvy Extra extremities(Another arm, tail, horns etc.): wings, that she Glamors away usually. Hair color(s): black and silver, after her transition into a reaper. Hair length: long Hair style: gentle curls Skin/fur color(s): Pale White Complexion: Faire with some freckling Scars: not visible unless she has a low back shirt or dress Birthmarks(and what they are/were): not visible Tattoos(what they are and where): not visible, though she has enochian markings including the one on her forehead which never goes away. Piercings(what they are and where): multiple ear piercings ☆ Current Health ☆ Mental state: Stable Personality snapshot: Kind. Willing to give wanting to protect her daughter and family. Most prominent personality trait: protective Best traits of their personality: sharing knowledge and willing to go to any lengths to help others Worst traits of their personality: teachy. She tends to over explain things and jump into explanations and pushing people to do things her way. ☆ Current... ☆ Current faith(religion): in herself and some of her family. She's torn by the war. Current superstitions/quirks: she dislikes mirrors and doesn't have any in her rooms. Alignment(good, evil, etc.): Neutral good dating, etc. Occupation: Reaper Good habits: Mothering Bad habits: time management Abilities(As in powers): Angelic Grace, Divine Wrath, Enochian seals Special skills(Not powers): fighting hand to hand, swordplay, staves Hobbies: metalworking and jewelrysmithing Davina fled heaven and now works with the League after making a deal with the Embodiment of Death for her and her Daughter, Lilly Dusk. Backstory: Davina was not one of the first flight, one of the Archangels. She came some time after, but worked hard. She had inherted rage from the Goddess, and Gabriel soon took an interest, making her his consort for most of the last few millenia. However, as time went on, he grew bored, and turned his eye to others, and his skills with torture to her. Davina left when she felt the daughter she'd conceived at long last was in danger, taking the key to the gate of Eden and splitting it asunder as means of security. When she felt that too would not be enough to protect against compulsory orders to return, or worse, join the coming war, she sought Death himself, and struck a deal. She and LillyDusk would also become Reapers, Angels of Death, and bound to the League, outside of Heaven's authority. He accepted, with the caveat that Lilly must come speak to him again when she comes of age. She still preforms Angelic duties out of love, not out of requirement. Still a Guardian Angel for some souls, and she prays their names don't come up. Category:Characters